


A Sailor's Delight

by hannahmb_7x



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Zayn, Dom/sub, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Punishment, Rimming, Sexual Content, Slight Cum Play, Smut, Spanking, Top Liam, Yacht smut, boss liam, employee zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahmb_7x/pseuds/hannahmb_7x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is Zayn's boss.  On a yacht.  Liam is angry.  Zayn makes Liam even more angry.  Zayn must be punished. </p>
<p>But maybe Zayn loves Liam.  And maybe Liam loves Zayn too. </p>
<p>(Or maybe I'm just terrible at summaries.)</p>
<p>Mainly porn with a some plot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sailor's Delight

The sound of the phone ringing reaches Liam’s ears, echoing and bouncing off the walls of the room found on the lower level of the yacht. Liam blindly stretches across the table, fingering at the object breaching the silence in the otherwise silent room.

Finally looking up from the tiresome work documents etched across the grand, well-polished office table, Liam glanced at the caller id.

Upon recognising the name lighting up the screen, Liam lets out a huff whilst simultaneously rubbing at the fingerprints smudged into the glossy wood of the table, a frown laces the tan face pulling his dark eyebrows closer together.

“Stevens, I’m busy! What is this about?” Liam knew he was being unnecessarily sharp but Stevens had a habit of bringing bad news and bad news was the last thing Liam needed right now.

“Sorry to interrupt your holiday Mr Payne, but I thought you would want to hear this immediately”, the nerves of bringing bad news to one of the most respected business men in Britain evident in his voice, maybe not to most people but in this business Liam had learnt to recognise the weaknesses and fear in those around him.

“And what news would that be Stevens?” Liam could tell his patience was wavering but he was supposed to be on a break from business related tasks – his employees did not need to know he was currently working on an impending business deal despite this holiday - not being brought bad news from insufferable employees.

“Well, you see sir, it’s just that- it’s just- I- well”.

Whilst reminding himself why he hadn’t fired this apparently incompetent employee, Liam barked out, “Stevens, do you not realize I have better things to do than listening to you stumbling over your words like an idiot? I do not pay you to waste my time. I suggest you tell me what the problem is within the next twenty seconds or you will be spending the next few days finding a replacement for yourself.”

“Yes sir. I had a meeting with Richards, y’know the head of the London financial department, today and we- err- seem to have discovered the reason behind Calum Atkinson’s sudden absence from the Edinburgh offices sir. It is apparent that Atkinson has being slowly extracting small sums of money from various different accounts over the past five years. He had built up quite the sum of money sir before fleeing the country. We have reason to believe he is hiding in Spain but we have no clear evidence. However, we have alerted the services sir and they promised to put their best men on the case. We’ll have the money back in no time sir and Atkinson behind bars,” Stevens took a breath after rushing out his words, ripping the Band-Aid off fast or some rubbish. He kept silent now waiting for Mr Payne’s reaction knowing it wasn’t going to be pretty.

Liam took a deep breath trying to steady himself, “how much?” 

“So far we have calculated £47,000 sir, but we are still checking all the accounts and searching through all the records.”

Liam felt his fist tighten, nails digging into the soft skin on the underside of his hand, anger gathering in his stomach.

His money? Someone had stolen his money? Money he had worked hard for, poured every ounce of energy into making and it was just gone. Gone. Just like that. No, this is unacceptable. This money couldn’t just be gone. He wouldn’t allow it. It had taken Liam years to build his empire, slowly gaining assets and capital, rising up in the business world from scratch and for someone just to come along and take it, take what is his. Someone Liam trusted; trusted with his business, his ideas, and his livelihood, his everything. Never mind the insignificant amount taken in comparison the amount Liam still held. No. Liam would definitely not allow this. Someone had to pay.

All he could hear is a ringing in his ear, the distinctive sound of paper documents scrunching under his clenched fist and the distant deep voice of Stevens mumbling reassurances down the phone. The reassurances were useless. Liam’s grip tightened on the phone, “Stop”. The sharp unforgiving tone of Liam’s voice was enough to bring silence to the man on the phone.

Liam did not want to hear anymore. He did not want to tire himself of the pathetic droning of an irrelevant employee.

\--

Liam could still feel the blood pounding in his head, the anger still vibrating in his bones as he heard a double-tap knock on the door. Liam was not in the mood to speak to anyone. He ignored the knock on the door, hoping whoever was on the other side would have the sense to leave him alone.

A minute later Liam hears another knock coming from the door. He should have known; no sense.

"Not now", Liam shouts.

Don't these people know now is not a good time, that he has more important things to deal with, that the anger in him would make them regret even stepping on to his yacht let alone just knocking a door.

Liam looks up when he hears the door being pushed open, staring up in disbelief.

Liam watches the as the man enter the room. Zayn Malik. An employee who apparently has no respect for his boss.

Liam takes in the tanned skin, the beautiful brown eyes that were never merely brown, the slender physique, and the small yet defined muscles that Liam knew were under that fitted uniform required of all employees upon Liam’s yacht to wear.

Liam stops himself from striding straight over to Zayn, stops himself from running his hands through that perfectly quiffed hair, stops himself from peppering hot kisses along that jawline; a jawline that could start wars. Liam’s sure of it. Not that he would admit that aloud.

A trick of the light causes a soft glow to encircle Zayn or was it simply Zayn himself; Liam was almost positive it was the former.

Yes, Zayn Malik was beautiful but evidently also disobedient and Liam Payne did not tolerate disobedience on his yacht.

“Sorry sir but you have to eat; you’ve been stuck in here for hours working. I know you haven’t eaten anything. It isn’t healthy for you,” Zayn pushes.

Zayn hates seeing Liam overworked.

Liam lets out a deep sigh; he knows deep down Zayn is right. He motions for Zayn to bring forth the tray of food and arrange it on the table for him to eat.

Zayn nods, thankful that Liam is going to eat, that Liam is going to let Zayn take care of him.

“I’ll be right back with your tea sir.” Liam is alone in the room again, he breathes in the warm comforting smells of chicken and broccoli pie, and sends a silent thanks to Harry; the yacht’s chef.

And maybe another thanks to Zayn who always seems to care enough to make him eat and seems to know when Liam needs pushed.

\--

Liam is finished his food when Zayn enters the large office room again. He sits the tray of tea on the smaller table by the door to enable him to clear the dinner plates away from Liam.

Once cleared, Zayn brings the tray over to the larger table and begins to set out an assortment of tea essentials.

Liam lets out an impatient sigh, Zayn looks up; an apologetic look on his face.

Liam feels guilty immediately; Zayn is nibbling on his lip and Liam knows Zayn nibbles on his lip when he’s worried or nervous.

Their shared look lasts a little too long, causing Zayn’s arm pouring the tea to drift.

“Shit. Sir, I’m so sorry. I- I didn’t mean too.” Zayn is attempting to stop the boiling water from spreading. But it’s too late.

Liam’s table is almost covered, soaking and more importantly ruining all his work documents.

Liam abruptly stands causing his seat to fall backwards with a deafening blow.

What is with employees thinking they can misbehave? Thinking they can cause Liam trouble?

“Sir, I’m sorry. Please. Please understand.” Zayn already knows it’s too late. His feeble attempts to request forgiveness are wasted. Liam has that look in his eye and Zayn knows what’s coming.

\--

"I'm going to punish you now," Liam states, taking a step closer to Zayn.

Zayn feels his pulse quicken slightly as he stares at Liam with wide eyes, not knowing how to reply. Zayn knows what constitutes a punishment.

Fear and pleasure dance in Zayn's veins, sparking his skin alight. Although, he doubts he can handle that again, the physical toll almost bearing too much last time.

"You know you deserve it Zayn. Always misbehaving. Do you know what happens to little boys who misbehave Zayn? You need to be taught a lesson… So you won’t misbehave on my yacht again."

Zayn can see the glint in Liam's eye, letting him know he is serious.

"I- err- sir I'm sorry for not obeying your orders and causing a mess on your table, I won't do it again, I promise." Zayn hates the punishment, despite the immense pleasure; Liam always leaves him feeling used and abused; violated and alone.

"It's too late for your pathetic begging Zayn. If you do what I say I will make this more pleasurable for you but I have to punish you baby, or you won’t learn."

Zayn hesitates but nods, surprised at Liam calling him ‘baby’, Liam’s normally so cold but also knowing there is no way to escape his punishment; he's stuck in the middle of the ocean, on a yacht, nowhere to go and nowhere to hide.

Liam ignores the slight tremble of Zayn's body. "Pull your trousers down.”

Zayn chokes out a last, "I'm sorry Mr Payne," knowing he can't escape punishment but hoping to lessen the blow.

Liam feels anger course through him again, fed up of hearing grovelling apologies all day of mistakes and problems that should not be there in the first place. "You're just sorry you're going to be punished."

Zayn resigns, fumbling at the top button of his work trousers. He has his head down as he unzips the trousers, refusing to meet Liam's eyes.

"And your boxers," Liam adds, watching a light pink blush grace the tanned, high cheekbones. Liam takes in a sharp breath as he admires the pure beauty that is Zayn Malik. Liam could stare at the pretty boy for hours.

Zayn has his back to Liam, as he pushes his snug black boxers over the soft curve of his arse; he stands still waiting for direction, waiting for the punishment.

Liam lets out an audible groan as the exclusive toned skin is presented before him. He remains standing a few feet away from Zayn, eyes roaming over him as Zayn fights to control the slight tremor in his knees. The suspense is causing the air to thicken, Zayn can feel it, he can feel his lungs constricting with it; the wait is killing Zayn.

Zayn stands with his shoulders taught, the muscles in his back clenching, the anxiety of not being able to see Liam is too much, not being able to see when the punishment is coming.

Liam finally takes a step forward, seeing Zayn’s muscles tighten further. He keeps walking until he is within touching distance, bringing his hand forward to graze his fingers against the plush skin of Zayn’s arse.

A shudder echoes through Zayn’s body and he involuntarily leans back into the touch.

“You want this. I can tell you’re gagging for it. I’ll have you begging for me in no time Zayn, I know you. I know you crave punishment.”

Zayn just nods knowing its true, well most of it; he needs Liam’s touch not the punishment. Zayn will take whatever Liam gives him.

Liam’s hand grips tight at Zayn’s hip, his fingers kissing bruises into the skin.

Liam pushes Zayn into the table, bending him at the hip so Zayn’s chest is flat against the hard solid wood. Zayn flinches, the water on the table still a bit too hot to be comfortable, his nipples hardening at the sensation.

Liam caresses Zayn’s ass cheeks, watching the blood rush to the surface causing the skin to flush pink.

Zayn bites his tongue and silently curses Liam. And then, he curses himself for never saying no to Liam.

Zayn feels the rush of cold air against his skin before feeling the sharp slap of Liam’s hand against his arse.

Without giving him time to recover, Liam smacks down on Zayn’s ass another three times. Liam is then gently massaging at Zayn’s red cheeks. Zayn can already feel the sting, his cock gaining more interest with every blow.

Liam continues his spanking, alternating between series of smacks and kneading at the soft skin.

Zayn cries out, whimpering against the hard wood, his hips rutting into the harsh edges of the table with each smack, his cock now hard and leaking, tight against his stomach and the heat of the table, the water adding lubrication. Zayn can’t help but thrust his hips forward.

“Look at you. A little slut. Desperate for it.”

Five more slaps reign down on his arse. Liam’s fingers slightly grazing his rim on the last slap.

Fear courses through Zayn, his skin hot and tight, the friction against the stomach not enough, he’s desperate to cum now, scared Liam’s not going to let him, scared Liam’s not going to stop.

Zayn is shamelessly grinding against the table, desperate for the spanking to stop, desperate for more spanks.

“Please stop. Please I need- I need to cum please I-”

“Are you sorry yet baby? Have you learnt your lesson?”

An illicit groan is dragged from Zayn, “Yes I’m sorry please Mr Payne, I’ve learnt my lesson.”

The slaps stop. Liam is rubbing slow circles into Zayn’s abused skin, “Such a good boy.”

Liam traces a finger against the puckered skin between Zayn’s cheeks. Zayn chokes out a whimper.

Zayn feels the bite of Liam’s teeth into his left cheek, causing him to hiss. Liam licks at the mark, trying to sooth the angry skin.

Zayn arches his back, feeling Liam’s tongue licking into his rim. Kitten licks, swirling, teasing at the Zayn’s sensitive rim. He pushes back at the touch desperate for more, his cock is painful now, he needs to cum.

Zayn sighs when he feels Liam’s tongue breach past the tight muscle, slowly opening him up, loosening up Zayn’s tight little hole, stretching it out for his cock. Liam’s spit runs down Zayn’s crack and down his testicles.

Liam adds a finger, working into him, stroking that sweet spot. Zayn ruts hard against the hard wood three more times before his cock is spurting hot white stripes between his chest and the table, mixing with the tea. Liam grabs his hips steadying him as his knees tremor slightly.

Liam runs his hands up to his waist, turning him quick and taking a hold of his still hard cock, not having had time to come down from his orgasm. Liam starts working his dick, Zayn gasps at the sensitivity, too much pain, too much pleasure, too much at once.

Zayn attempts to squirm away from Liam’s touch, but Liam doesn’t let up, working Zayn’s cock furiously, thumb rubbing over the slit, the skin at the head angry and red. Zayn is crying out now, tears threatening to spill over, “please Liam.”

At the mention of his first name, Liam tightens his grip and Zayn cums in shudders, gasps wrenched from his mouth, utterly breathless. Liam grips his biceps to steady him.

Liam lays Zayn down on the table, arranging him so his back is against the wood and his legs are tangling over the edge with his feet on the ground.

Liam silently strips out of all his clothes leaving them in an untidy pile on the floor.

Liam reaches down; seizing Zayn’s ankles and pushing them up, so Zayn’s knees are bent at his shoulders.

Liam eyes Zayn’s hole, he brings his hand to Zayn’s mouth, “Spit. Better make it good because it’s all you’re getting.”

Zayn whimpers - wishing Liam’s words didn’t have such a strong effect on him - before spitting into Liam’s hand; desperately licking trying to slick up Liam’s hand as much as possible, knowing the sting will still pinch at his rim.

“Enough.”

Liam brings his hand down to his cock, flushed and achingly hard against his toned stomach. He strokes his length a few times; just enough so he’s slick enough to fuck Zayn.

He holds his cock steady at the base as he pushes into Zayn.

Zayn mewls. His dick already stirring as Liam takes him, claiming him until his hips are pushed against Zayn’s arse. Zayn hisses at the sting, his arse cheeks still red, raw and angry.

Liam barely gives Zayn a minute to adjust and then he’s thrusting deep into Zayn’s heat, finally seeking his own pleasure after waiting so long.

He sets a steady rhythm of long deep thrust. Zayn’s hips buck up, fiercely pushing back to meet Liam.

Liam alters his angle to hit at Zayn’s prostate, causing him to whimper. “Please Li- oh fuck. Yes please fuck fuck fuck! Liam!”

Liam can feel his arousal building in the pit of his stomach at Zayn’s words.

“Such a filthy mouth. Is that all for me? Are you my little slut baby?”

“Yes yes yes. For you- ‘s all for you. I’m yours, I’m all yours,” Zayn chants.

Zayn’s hips jut up, “Hmmn- yeah Li right there. Oh god ye- fuck. Baby harder ungghh.”

Liam wraps a tight fist around Zayn’s cock, Zayn quickly thrusting up into the touch.

Then Zayn is cuming short bursts of his seed coating his chest, mixing with his previous orgasm. Zayn’s fingers desperately rub over his chest at his nipples, further mixing his cum, as his muscles clench deep around Liam still thrusting inside him.

This is enough to tip Liam over the edge and he’s cuming, burying his cock deeper in Zayn, filling up his ass with his cum.

His thrusts slow as he works through his orgasm, before pulling out of Zayn.

Zayn cringes at the sensation, tears still in his eyes from being overworked, over sensitised.

Liam looks down at the boy, covered in cum, abused. Liam’s chest tightens. He did this to the Zayn.

He knows Zayn loves him but he continues to use him, punish him for things that are really not his fault.

He feels something flicker in his chest, a warming sensation floods him. He can’t leave him this time, not again, no more.

Zayn looking injured and tired, his eyes full of tears, like he’s about to break. Liam’s heart feels like it’s breaking just looking at the boy. He wants to wrap Zayn up in a blanket and hold him close, whisper sweets nothings and pray everything will be alright. Or maybe that’s what he wants for himself.

Liam pulls Zayn up onto his feet and into his arms, wrapping him in a tight hug. “You’re okay. You’re okay, baby I promise you’re okay. Shhhh, it’s okay.”

Zayn whimpers, but relaxes at Liam’s words, burying his head deeper into Liam’s chest, seeking out comfort and warmth.

This is nice, Liam thinks, snuggling in closer.

Zayn doesn’t know what to think, Liam normally leaves him straight away, leaves him to clean up the mess. Alone.

Zayn has always wanted this, wanted some comfort post-punishment but this is new and he doesn’t know what to do. Liam doesn’t do this.

So he stays still revelling in the feeling of bliss of being in Liam’s arms, the safety that Liam brings.

Liam rests his head on top of Zayns and sighs, his shoulders slumping. “We’ll get someone else to clean up today. Let’s go to bed.”

Liam brushes thoughts of money and theft and intolerable employees out of his mind, and focuses on the warm, compliant employee currently in his arms as they walk to Liam’s bedroom.

And maybe Liam thinks to himself that Zayn is one employee that’s maybe tolerable after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :D
> 
> If anyone reads this, thank you! This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic AND my first attempt at smut so please please please feel free to leave me feedback on anything, especially if you think there's something I could improve on, it would be a great help! 
> 
> Again, if you have read this the thank you :D 
> 
> Hannah xoxox


End file.
